


Time For Bed

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, For a Friend, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Angela works too much. Amélie isn’t too happy about that.





	Time For Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creativesavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativesavage/gifts).



> Some fluffy Mercymaker for a friend! 
> 
> (also my first fic that isn’t Hanzo x Mei lol)

Another hour of late night work passed by. The yawns became more frequent. Luckily coffee exists, but she wonders how long coffee alone can help keep her up. 

Everyone passes by her office to remind her that its ok to take a break. Genji, McCree, Tracer, Mei, Winston, even Junkrat and Roadhog came by to check on her and remind her that she needs a break. She nods to their reminders, but doesn’t abide to them. She just keeps on working. 

Into another hour, Angela yawns for probably the 200th time during that hour. A new record, she humors herself, and continues work. 

_I have to get all this done,_ she says to herself. _No sleeping!_

“Still up at this hour, I see.” A cool, French voice purred into Angela’s right ear. 

This caused Angela to jump up, but was caught by the voice behind her. 

She looked to see a slim and purple skin woman. Amélie Lacroix. Her purple skinned lover. 

Angela sighed. “Hi, Amélie. Here to tell me to sleep? I’m busy.” She sighed. She was expecting her out of everyone. They were dating after all for 3 months. 

Amélie gave Angela a peck to her cheek. “I come back from a mission that began 2 days ago and you’re still working?” She placed her hand on Angela’s cheek to make her turn towards her beautiful lover. “You haven’t been sleeping, haven’t you? As evidenced by the smell of coffee coming from you...” Amélie pouted. 

Her cold hands provided the most warmth to Angela. Her eyes were getting heavy. Putting her pen down and placing her hand on where Amélie placed her hand on her cheek she sighed peacefully and closed her eyes, experiencing the new feelings of comfort. 

Her sighs were all Amélie needed to know. “Looks like I’ll have to cancel target practice with Hanzo and Mei tomorrow,” The sniper chuckled. “C’mon, let’s take you to bed.” 

Angela suddenly opened her eyes. “I can’t, I still have to—“ 

“Il y a toujours demain, mon amour.” Amélie whispered to the tired doctor. “Now, bed.” 

The doctor knew there was no arguing out of this one. She was too tired, and secretly missed her lover all those 2 days. 

“Nur wenn du mich trägst...” The doctor whispered back to the sniper, collapsing her body into Amélie. 

The sniper chuckled. She pecked another kiss to her lover’s forehead, lifting her up. 

“Ç'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire...” Amélie fully lifted up her exhausted angel into her arms and departed to their room. 

Entering their shared room, Amélie set down Angela on the bed and joined her, covering both of their bodies with the blanket. The angel moved closer into Amélie, placing her face between her purple breasts. 

“Amélie, I love you...” Angela purred. 

“Je t'aime aussi, ma Angela.” Amélie cooed, and the two women both fell asleep quickly, their warmth for their bodies more comfortable than the blanket itself. 

She loved her Angela, as much as Angela loved her Amélie.


End file.
